


Best Investment Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kid Doc Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Dinners, Doc McStuffins Inspired, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gathering, Gen, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gifts, Investing/Investments, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Season 1, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: I got this from my little nephew watching <b><i>Doc McStuffins</i></b>, Steve brought over some presents for Grace, & Danny, This is set during season 1, He tells her that her present is magical, if she believes really hard, It will be, Does she believe it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Investment Ever:

*Summary: I got this from my little nephew watching **_Doc McStuffins_** , Steve brought over some presents for Grace, & Danny, This is set during season 1, He tells her that her present is magical, if she believes really hard, It will be, Does she believe it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was getting everything ready for dinner, that he is having with his daughter, Grace Williams, & his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett. He was thinking about the week that he was having, & it was a bad & stressful one, He thought to himself, "This is the best way to let out some fucking stress relief, I just want to be with my two favorite people in the world", He was brought out of his thoughts by his sweet little girl.

 

"Danno, Look, I fixed Kayla Monkey", she held up her favorite monkey that her dad gave to her, when she turned three years old, "Wow, Monkey, You do good work, I see that your mom has you learning sewing, Well, You did a fabulous job, I see Kayla smiling, Why don't you guys play, okay ?, I will call you for dinner", The little girl smiled, & said, "Okay, Danno", she went to her room, so she can have a tea party with her stuffed animals. She turned to her father, & said, "Danno, I want to be a doctor", which Danny said praising her, "Good, Baby, Good, That makes me proud to hear you say that", she smiled, & then she went off to her room.

 

Once, she was out of earshot, He said to himself, "Where the hell am I gonna get that kind of money ?", He was busy finishing up making dinner for his partner, & possible lover, & his child. **" ** _Possible Lover_** , Where the hell did that come from ?"**, He thought to himself, as he was setting the table, He did think of Steve as an attractive being, He stopped, & said thinking once again, **"Oh, Shit, I am in love with my partner"** , He quickly got that out of his mind, He will worry about that later.

 

Meanwhile, Steve pulled up in front of Danny's house, He was a little bit nervous, cause this really the first time, that he & the blond are gonna hang out together, outside of the team, He thought to himself, as he took the bottle of wine, he brought with him, **"Please, Don't screw this up, McGarrett, Please ** _don't_** screw this up"** , He made to Danny's front door, & knocked on it, Danny said this with a smile, ushering him to come inside.

 

"I am so glad you can make it, Just sit down & relax, okay ?, Dinner is set", He thanked the former navy man for the thoughtful present of wine, He poured them each a glass, & The Blond called out, "Grace, Dinnertime, Baby !", she came running out to hug her favorite uncle. "Uncle Steve, It's so good to see you !", she exclaimed with happiness, as she hugged him tightly. The Five-O Commander said this with equal happiness, as a response.

 

"It's so good to see you too, Princess !, I have something for you, If it's okay with your dad ?, I would love to give to you", They both looked over at the loudmouth detective, who nodded his approval, "Go ahead, Monkey, It's okay, she thanked her uncle, & took the present, she read the card first, & then began to unwrapping gifts, she was in shock, when she saw what it was, & squealed in delight, as a response to it.

 

"That is your own doctor coat with stethoscope, & your stethoscope is magical", he said with a gasp, Grace looked at him in disbelief, & skeptical, saying, "Right, Uncle Steve", The Seal shrugged, & said, "It's what I had been told, when I brought them", She put the gift aside, & hugged her uncle once again. "Thanks again, Uncle Steve", Danny was watching the scene, & said smiling, "Guys, Dinnertime", They gathered around the table, where the fun continued.

 

Grace found herself falling asleep at the table, as she yawned, Danny said smiling, "Come on, Monkey, Time for bed", she nodded, & she hugged her & uncle "good night", & thanked him for the present, Danny went with her, so he can get her settled in for the night, & then he came back to finding Steve waiting with two beers, & they sat diwn, & enjoyed them.

 

"Danny, I have something for you too", & presented him with an envelope, The Blond opened it, & went wide-eyed, "Holy Shit, Steve, This is too much", "No, It's not, You gave me so much, When I decided to come back here, You bared your soul, & were honest with me, You & I are family, I just want you to know that Gracie's further education **_will be_** taken care of", Danny said softly with emotion, "Thank you, Steve, I am really grateful, Thank you", They stared at each other for a second,  & then kissed, "Best Investment, I ever made", They parted before things could get heated, Steve went home, & Danny got settled in for the night, & starts dreaming about his new lover.

 

* Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
